1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to techniques for data risk management in accessing an Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) cloud network. More specifically, embodiments of the invention evaluate virtual machine images launched in cloud-based environments for compliance with a policy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud network security is a well-known issue in numerous contexts. With Information as a Service (IaaS) cloud networks increasing their reach within enterprises, access control becomes a growing concern. Presently, users can launch an arbitrary virtual machine image with access to cloud storage resources on an IaaS network. Without adequate access control support, the risk of data breach increases when these arbitrary images are launched. For example, an enterprise may have no policies in place to prevent a malicious user from launching a virtual machine image which attaches to storage resources containing valuable company data. Such breaches can result in data loss, financial loss, and irreparable damage to reputation for the enterprise. As even this simple example illustrates, the question of who is launching what particular virtual machine image with access to what sensitive corporate data is an important concern.
Currently, cloud vendors for IaaS networks offer limited access control support. IaaS networks have management interfaces that allow users to sign on to the network, choose virtual machine images, launch these images, and attach to storage resources. However, the management interface typically does not evaluate user identities, image attributes, sensitivity of data in these storage volumes, and other factors before deciding whether to launch an image as requested by a user.
For instance, in a typical IaaS cloud, virtual machine images are often accessible through a public catalog of images, and many cloud services simply tag these images to identify whether the image is public or private and to identify which user owns which image, without regard to what user is launching the image or what permissions the user has. However, such images may not have been scanned for potential vulnerabilities, malware, or even whether they are known and working images. It is undesirable for an enterprise's network for any user to be able to launch and attach such an image and access storage resources, such as credit card records or other confidential information.
IaaS management solutions offer no capability to define policies over user identities, image attributes, and sensitivity of the data in storage resources to which images attach. To better identify, minimize, and remediate data risk, enterprises need visibility over who is launching what images with access to what data, and they also need policy-based controls that are able to allow or block these actions.